Nakiakasu Cry All Night
by Nadako-Mika
Summary: Crying...He has to watch him cry. There's nothing he can do about. He has to watch him cry his heart out. Crying at night. Will it ever stop?[B/R] ((Chapter 2! NOW COMPLETE))
1. He's crying

**Summary:** Crying...Ryou has to watch him cry. There's nothing he can do about. He has to watch him cry his heart out. Crying at night...then crying during the day. Will it ever stop? Why is it that Ryou can't reach out to him and make him stop? [B/R]

**Nadako:** Somewhat depressing story. Of course, its about Bakura and Ryou.   
**Bakura:** Again?   
**Nadako:** YUP! You two just inspire me with Angsty, depressing stories!   
**Bakura:** oh joy...¬¬ Can't you write anything about us OTHER than Angst and Romance?   
**Nadako:** *blinks* ano...   
**Bakura:** -_- didn't think so...   
**Nadako:** HUMOR!   
**Ryou:** Nani?! Me in Humor?! O_O   
**Bakura:** er...   
**Nadako:** If Bakura was in it with you it would be funny...that is...if I knew how to write comedy. *blinks stupidly* Now who wants to read the disclaimer?   
**Malik:** *pops out* MEEE! ^_^   
**Nadako:** ok....   
**Malik:** Nadako-mika does not own Yugioh...if she did she would have Bakura fanning and feeding her grapes right now. O_o   
**Nadako:** O_O ano...*runs*   
**Bakura:** HEY! *chases*

------------------------------

  
  
  


**Nakiakasu**   
(Cry All Night)   
By: Nadako-mika

  
  
  
  


Crying, weeping, grieving. That's all he ever does these days. He's crying in his sleep again.

I walk slowly up the stairs, the non stop sobbing growing louder and louder. Why won't he stop? When will he stop? I padded down the carpeted hallway, towards his room. I'm worried, he's going to cry himself blind someday. Without a sound I slowly open the door. He was lying on his bed, trapped deep into his nightmare. Hot tears were seeping through his closed eyes. Every now and then he would twist or struggle uncomfortably.

I wish I could sooth him, I really wish I could. But there is nothing I can do. I can only stand here and watch him, watch him cry his heart out. I want to rush to his side and whisper comforting words in his ear. I want to hug him and tell him everything is fine, that it is only just a nightmare. But I have no power to do so. I can only stand by his side as he grieves.

I watch as his tears suddenly stop flowing. He slowly opens his eyes. I move a little closer, wanting to embrace him. He looks sad, I want to change that. I want to do so many things for him, but all is impossible. He sits up in his bed, and scans the room with his unhappy eyes as if he were searching for something. He sits with his back against the wall and breaks down again.

_Don't cry..._ I want to say to him. _Please, don't ruin those beautiful eyes of yours._ But of course, he can't hear me.

I watch mournfully as he slowly cries himself to sleep again. This happens everynight. And with each night his spirit fades.

------------------------------

He's sleeping peacefully now. For how long I am not sure. I hope he doesn't fall into another nightmare. I hope that he won't have a reason to cry more tonight. I hope he becomes happy soon. I hope for many things, all which seem impossible to fill.

As I walk towards his room again, to check up on him, I see the door open. He's walking out of his room. I hope he isn't still asleep. I stop and watch him. He's headed towards the bathroom. Just before he closes the door I slip in behind him.

Silent tears fell down his pale face as he searched the cupboards for something. I see him relax a bit as he pulls something out. A razor. I hope he isn't going to cut himself. I watch his face as his eyes soften and a smiles a small smile. As much as I would like to see him smile, I don't want him to smile because of that razor. I want him to be truly happy. He look up into the mirror. And I look in it too. I see my reflection, but I know he can't see me. He only sees himself, not the person standing next to him.

_Please don't..._ I whisper. _Don't scar your lovely skin._ I say, though I know he couldn't possibly hear me.

His eyes widen as he looks in the mirror, and drops the sharp blade. He gasps as he stares at the reflecting surface. What did he see? Out of curiousity I too, stare into the mirror. I follow his gaze and see that he is staring right at my reflection. I gasp and move away a little. He couldn't possibly have seen my reflection! He turns his head in my direction. Hope sparkled in his eyes, but was dulled by the look of dissapointment. He turns back and picks up the dropped blade. He stares at it with hatred and places it back in the cupboard.

I sighed in relief, knowing that he wouldn't be hurt physically tonight. I wish I was knew that he wouldn't be hurt emotionally too.

------------------------------

He's crying for the third time tonight. I sit on the edge of his bed watching sadly. He doesn't know I'm here. He can't see me. He can't hear me. He can't feel me. He's having another nightmare. This time, he's mumbling. I can barely make out his words.

"Why did you go?"

I'm startled out of my thoughts by his voice. I look him. He's still asleep. More tears flow down his beautiful face. Who is he dreaming about?

"Why?"

Again he speaks, and adds my name at the end. I stare at him in shock. He's dreaming about me? He stretches his arms out, as if wanting to grabs something. But he only cries harder when he could not get that something.

Sorrow starts to engulf my heart. I was the one that brought him to this. I am the one that makes him cry. I am the one that he dreams about, and with each dream he mourns some more. His spirit is fading because of me. He's cutting himself because of me. My heart aches in agony. This is all my fault! It's because of me that he is so unhappy. If he hadn't met me in the first place, he would still be living happily.

He wakes up again and looks around the room. He's always doing this. Is he looking for me?

_I'm right here, Bakura. I'm right here!_ I say out loud. He doesn't hear me. He can't. I reach for his hand, but my own hand slips right through his. He can't see me... He doesn't know I'm here, watching him.

"Why did you leave me? Ryou, why did you have to die?!"

That last sentence struck the very core of my soul.

I stared into his dull chocolate eyes. A single tear trickled down my cheek. Falling, then splashing onto Bakura's shaking hands.

I'm crying...

------------------------------

**Nadako:** Should I end the story there? Or should I add another chapter explaining WHY Ryou died?   
**Bakura:** WRITE ANOTHER ONE! You can't just leave me to ponder why my Hikari died!   
**Ryou:** And I want to know what happens to Bakura!   
**Nadako:** Ok. I've got two votes on "**Yes write another chapter**". Its up to you *points to reader* to decide! Review me and tell me what you think! Wow..this story is actually pretty short. *shrugs* ah well...couldn't think of any thing more to add to it ^_^U. Ja!


	2. Haunted

**Summary:** Crying...Ryou has to watch him cry. There's nothing he can do about. He has to watch him cry his heart out. Crying at night...then crying during the day. Will it ever stop? Why is it that Ryou can't reach out to him and make him stop? [B/R]

**Nadako:** XD I wrote the first part of this chapter while I was working! ^o^ My dad got mad at me cuz I wasn't working like I was suppose to! (I help my dad at his workplace thingy XD)

You people like my story? *nod nod* Good! Cause this is the last chapter XD!!!   
****readers cry****   
**Nadako:** MWUAHHAHA! So? Am I going to leave Ryou dead?! Or is there some sort of spell to bring him back to life? Well what ever it is...you'll be calling me an EVILEVIL authoress ^o^   
**Ryou:**....   
**Nadako:** ^o^   
**Ryou:** ....   
**Nadako:** ^o^- eh...enough of that. Ryou read the disclaimers!   
**Ryou:** You're not writing that Humor fic are you?   
**Nadako:** ^o^ yes I am!   
**Ryou:**....   
**Nadako:** *grumbles* weird kid...¬¬ Yuugi, you read it since your going to be in this fic too.   
**Yuugi:** *big starry eyes* SURE THING! *grabs peice of paper and runs to **Disclaimer** place*

**Disclaimer:   
Yuugi:**...er...*looks at readers*...*dangles pendant infront of your eyes and swings it*...You are getting very sleepy..*looks at script*...VERY sleepy...*reads more*...You are now HYPNOTIZED! @.@   
**Readers:** Yes we are...@.@   
**Yuugi:** *blinks* *reads more of paper*. You all know that NADAKO-MIKA owns YUGIOH!   
**Readers:** yes we do...@.@   
**Lawyers:** We DON'T!!! *runs towards Nadako*   
**Nadako:** AAAHHH! I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!!   
**Lawyers:** *disappears*   
**Nadako:** =.= Yuugi-san...it says on the script to hypnotize people when the LAWYERS are HERE as well....   
**Yuugi:** Oops...Sorry ^^:

------------------------------

**Nakiakasu**   
(Cry All Night)   
Chapter 2: Haunted   
By: Nadako-mika

  
  
  


_"Are you sure about this Hikari?" Bakura asked._

"I'm sure..." Ryou answered.

Bakura kneeled infront of his hikari. he looked Ryou straight in the eye. "Ryou, this transfer takes a tremendous amount of energy. Not many people have lived through the ritual."

"I'm very sure," ryou answered. His face showed not a trace of fear.

"But-"

Ryou grabbed hold of Bakura's shoulders. "I said I was sure, and that's final!" he said in a stern voice.

Bakura frowned and relaxed a bit. "I just don't want to lose you, Ryou..."

"Don't worry about it. You're not going to lose me," Ryou said. From his shirt he pulled out his Sennen Ring, and held it out to his yami.

The yami gave a heavy sigh and took the ancient artifact. "You'll feel really tired after the transfer. Just remember not to fall asleep." He received a nod from Ryou and proceeded with the spell.

Ryou watched as his yami relaxed himself and concentrated on the Ring. Minues passed and all was still and silent. The Sennen Ring had started out with a dim glow, and was now burning brightly, illuminating the dark corners of the room. When the item was shining intensly, Bakura looked at his hikari, whose eyes were shut in concentration. The silence was broken by words chanted in an unknown language.

Ryou opened his eyes to find his yami muttering in the lost Egyptian language. As the phrases got louder, Ryou felt his energy and his spirit drain out of his body. The words that slipped past Bakura's moving lips sounded sweet to him, like the melody of an old lullaby.

Bakura watched Ryou through the chanting. By the slouch of Ryou's shoulders, and his droopy eyes, he could tell that the hikari was loosing energy fast.

'Just a few more seconds Ryou... You'll be alright!'

He paused a moment and looked worriedly at his hikari. If Ryou wanted to stop right now there wouldn't be a problem, but it would be too late once the last phrase was chanted.

Ryou looked up with his weary eyes and nodded. "Keep going..." he whispered softly.

As the last words were said the intense glow of the Sennen Ring dulled until the room was dark once again.

Bakura sighed happily. He felt refreshed and he felt whole. Never again would he have to use Ryou's energy to keep a solid body. He had his own body now. Technically, he was alive again. When he turned to face Ryou, his smile faded.

"Ryou?" he shook the boy's shoulder slightly, "Ryou, are you alright?"

The smaller boy strained to keep his heavy eyes open. "I feel tired, yami," he said slowly, and with much effort. His breathing shallowed as his eyes closed slowly.

"Ryou! Damnit! I told you, don't fall asleep!" Bakura started to panic. Ryou wasn't responding, and his breath slowed steadily. He harshly shook the boy. "Ryou, answer me!"

Ryou didn't seem to hear the panicked shouts of Bakura. "I just need a little rest, Baku-san. Just a little sleep..." he sighed contently as he slumped onto the floor. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully, his chest rose and fell at an even pace. That is.... until he took in no more air.

"HIKARI!" he looked at the still lying form of Ryou. "Come on, wake up! Stop joking around!" He said hysterically. He quickly searched for a pulse, but it was much too late.

------------------------------

That dream again... Why does it haunt me still? He's gone now, there's nothing I can do about it. Holding back a sob I sit up. It's oddly cold in this room.

I feel a tingle run down my skin. Someone or something was in this room. The presence was mysterious, a sad yet gentle soul. Could it be? I shook my head. It couldn't he was gone know, and there's nothing I can do. Yet, I take a look at my surroundings. Maybe, just maybe, he might be there. I don't know how, but I think he's here. I sigh heavily and look at my hands. So much for hope, he isn't here.

"Why did you leave me? Ryou, why did you have to die?!" I shout out into the darkness.

Something fell upon my hands. I looked down to find a single tear drop. I wasn't crying was I? I wipe my eyes slowly, but...no tears. My eyes had dried since I woke up. But then how...

_Drip, Drip._

I feel more salty drops. Someone was crying. But...no one was here, right? Again the calm mourning presence surrounds me. Could he be here? Could he really be here right now? How would he...? I look up suddenly and, for a brief moment, I see warm chocolate eyes staring back. I blinked in surprise, but the eyes had vanished. Those eyes... So warm and kind. They could only belong to one person.

"Ryou?" I ask quietly, not expecting anything.

The bed suddenly shifted, as if someone where getting off the edge. I back up in surprise. The soothing aura grew stronger. Soon, someone appeared at the side of my bed. This person was dressed entirely in white, and had equally white hair. His light pale skin was highlighted by the glow of the moon. And those same chocoloate eyes as I saw before....Ryou's eyes.

He gave me a gentle smile. That smile always did make me weak. I tried my best to smile back, but I couldn't.

"So you've finally noticed..." he says in a hushed voice. His voice...it was full of purity, and sounded so sweet and angelic.

"Noticed what?" I asked in response.

"Noticed that I was here all along Baku-san," His smile brightened, "I have been at your side for quite a while now."

"W-what? But, I've never seen you."

"You needed to want to see me," he explained, "You've always thought I was really gone. Baku-san I would never leave your side."

My heart leapt at his words. He had stood by me all this time, I just hadn't realized it. Tears of joy threatened to fall from my eyes. He was really here.

"Please Bakura. Don't cry anymore," he told me.

I hastily wiped away my tears. I'd do anything for him. I stared at him again. He was really here, with me. I got up off the bed and walked towards him. I wanted to embrace him again, I wanted to feel his silky skin. But as I neared him he backed away. I stopped.

"No Bakura," he said. I felt hurt and rejected, he must have felt this. "Not now Baku-san. It's not time yet."

I was puzzled by his words. What did he mean 'It's not time yet'? I opened my mouth to ask, but before any sound could come out he started fading. I ran towards him, but he held his hand out as a signal to stop.

"The right time will come, Bakura..." he completely faded away...leaving me alone in the room.

------------------------------

**((Ryou's P.O.V))**

I watched sadly as Baku-san walked back towards his bed. He looked so dissapointed. If he had touched me his life would have been taken away as well. It wasn't his time yet. I could never take his life away like that.

"This is all a dream," he said out loud, "This was all just a dream. Ryou's gone, he couldn't have been here..." He fell asleep once more.

So he didn't believe it? He didn't believe what he saw. I don't blame him, he seems very unstable at this point. Maybe he'll believe me some other time. But dawn was approaching and I needed to go into hiding. During the day people tend to visit and check up on Bakura. And some of those people had a sixth sense, or so you could say...

------------------------------

**((Bakura's P.O.V))**

I got up from the kitchen table when I heard the bell ring. It must be Mariku and Malik. They've been visiting me everyday, making sure everything was alright. I tell them though, that I'm fine and nothing was wrong. But they wouldn't hear of it.

The door bell rung again. They were really impatient. I sighed and opened the door to see the two blonds standing outside in the rain. I stepped aside and let them in.

"Hey Bakura," Malik greeted, as did Mariku.

"Hi..."

"So? How is everything?" Mariku asked as he hung his soaking coat.

"Everything's been fine.." I answered quietly. Normally I would have given a sarcastic answer, but I just wasn't in the mood for that. Last night's 'dream' still floated through my mind.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...I'm sure."

I led the two into the kitchen and made some hot chocolate. The rain outside made the temperature drop. All three of us sipped our drinks quietly, no one making a sound. This was quite normal, after Ryou's death everything had been unusually quiet.

"Bakura.. You seem paler, is something bothering you?" Malik was the first to break the silence.

Mariku huffed, "Is it possible for him to become paler?" he tried to crack a joke. My skin was very pale.

But the joke didn't take any effect. We all felt depressed, and nothing could change that.

Malik glared at Mariku, who only shrugged. He turned his attention back to me. "Are you completely sure nothing's bothering you?" he asked again.

I only nodded, but he didn't look convinced. "Bakura. Don't lie." he said in a somewhat stern tone.

I didn't want to tell him. Tell him about last night. I need time to think everything out. I have to determine if it was really a dream or not. Everything was so confusing right now. I didn't want to talk about it. I just sat there, thinking of something to say. I could feel their eyes fixed on me, awaiting an answer. Luckily the door bell rang.

"I-I'll be right back," I said as I went to answer the door.

Yami and Yuugi were standing outside in the rain also, but they had an umbrella. So again I stepped to the side and let them in. Then led them into the kitchen as well. I pulled out extra chairs and made more hot chocolate. We all sat in silence again, until Malik broke the silence...again.

"You still haven't answered my question Bakura," he stated plainly.

"What was the question?" Yuugi asked out of curiousity. Mariku answered their questions as I prepared to answer the one that I was asked.

"So? Are you going to tell us Bakura?" Malik asked.

"I-I..." I just couldn't. "It's that...just.." I was babbling. I felt a firm hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see Yami looking at me with concern.

"Stop. We'll ask you one thing at a time, alright?" I nodded. Everything was so out of place at the time, I couldn't give a straight answer. "Did something happen the other night?" Yami asked.

"Y-Yes.."

"What happened?"

"I-I...He was...Ryou.." was all I could say.

"What about Ryou?" Mariku asked carefully.

"He was by my side... He was here, with me." I said. All four guests looked worridly at me. Did they think I was insane? Was I?

"Bakura..." Yuugi started carefully, "Ryou...He's gone now."

I stood up suddenly. I know what I saw last night! It had to be real, I could picture it all clearly, and I could still feel his tears on my hand. "No! I know he's here, somehow. He's here, he has to be!" I yelled hysterically.

Mariku walked towards me, and stared me in the eye. "Bakura... you have to get over him. You can't spend the rest of your life grieving."

I stared back at him. "Yes I can Mariku. It was MY fault he died. If I hadn't told him how to give me my own body...this would never have happened to him."

Yami sighed and stood up as well. "Look Bakura. I know how much it hurts you-"

"No! You don't know how much it hurts!" I snapped, "You don't know how it feels to lose your hikari! You don't know how it feels to be haunted by him in your dreams, EVERY NIGHT! It hurts like hell! It eats you inside out alive, and there's nothing I can do about it!"

"Bakura.."

"Don't 'Bakura' me, Pharoah," I spat coldly, "Don't you dare say that you know how I feel. Ryou gave his life away just so I could start one! And he did that after all I did to him! I had hurt him physically before, and he forgave me for that. And now he died to make ME happy.

"And it was all because I told him about that stupid spell. He died because of that spell. I got what I wished...but for a price," I looked over at the others and my anger rose, "But you!" I pointed at the two Yamis, "You two didn't have to experience the pain. You performed the same spell and got away with it. Your hikaris were unharmed. But me..I was the unlucky one. Ryou had been taken away from me."

------------------------------

**((Ryou's P.O.V))**

He broke out into hysteric sobs after that. I hated to see him that way. Did he really think it was his fault that I died? No, it wasn't his fault. He didn't want to go through with the ritual, it was I that persuaded him.

_No please...Don't cry Bakura..._ My own tears started to trickle. It hurt me so much to see him in pain. _Please Bakura, get on with your life. Forget about me._ I stepped out of my hiding place. He's in so much pain, and I want to stop that. I walked towards my weeping yami.

Mariku and Yami turned their heads in my direction in confusion. They sensed my presence. But I didn't care. All I cared about was Bakura. He was hurt and I wanted to change that. I'm taking him with me. I didn't care if the time wasn't right. He'll just be hurt more later on. I'm taking him...

"Bakura.." I called out. _Please, No more tears..._ I knew he heard me when his crying suddenly stopped and he shot his head up in my direction.

"Ryou?"

Malik, Mariku, Yuugi, and Yami's eyes widened as I appeared infront of them. Bakura merely smiled in happiness. "Ryou...It's really you. It wasn't just a dream..." he said.

I just nodded and walked closer to him. "Bakura..I've come to take you with me. It's time.." I stretched my hand out for him to take.

"T-Time for what?" he asked cautiously. 

"Just take my hand and everything will be alright again," he nodded and slowly reached out.

Blinding light surrounded us. Bakura screamed out in agony._ It will only hurt for a minute Baku-san... Then everything will be right again_. He was in pain again. More tears fell from my eyes. I hated to see him in pain, but at least this time..I know everything will be right. His screaming got louder as his soul was pulled out of him. I needed to take his soul. That way, we would always be together.

As the light dimmed to a glow the guests stared in shock. Yuugi hung onto Yami for his dear life, and Malik slumped down onto the ground in disbelief. Bakura's lifeless body was sprawled out on the floor. There was a smile on his face. And a single tear of joy trickled from his dull unfocused eyes. Malik looked up towards the ceiling and almost fainted.

Bakura's soul was floating. He seemed limp and lifeless, until I beckoned him to come over. I stared into his harsh brown eyes. "We're together again, yami.." I whispered.

He looked down at his hands and saw they were paler than usual. He then looked behind his back and was shocked. He saw himself there...just lying on the cold floor. I turned his head back to me. "You're with me now..."

"B-But how..what..?" he was startled and confused.

I hushed him, "That's not important. What is important is that you're here with me. We'll never be separated again..." I was telling the truth. Never again would we have to be apart. I'd stay with him, cry with him, and share his pain. We'll go through everything together.

The sun was setting quickly, and the moon was rising. Our four friends were still here, sitting quietly, still shocked at the days events.

The night has set in. He's crying again, he's going to cry all night. But this time...I'm crying with him too...

------------------------------

**((Normal P.O.V))**

"...And from that day forward, you can still hear his crying after midnight..." The young man finsihed the tale.

"I-Is the story true?" a little girl asked. She clutched her stuffed bunny like her life depended on it. The man nodded.

"Oh come on! Everyone knows that ghosts don't really exist," a boy said in disbelief.

The man chuckled lightly, "Well, you believe what you want. You better get back home though, it's getting dark."

"Aww, but can't you tell us another story?" the girl asked.

"Yeah. Besides, we only live next door." the boy said.

"But your parents would want you home for supper. It's already close to seven, aren't you hungry?"

The two kids grumbled in disappointment and treaded home. They'd be back tomorrow for another story.

The man with tir-colored hair walked into the kitchen. He was greeted by another man who looked very similar to himself. He was handed a cup of coffee.

"They didn't believe you did they, Yuugi?" Yami asked.

Yuugi shook his head and smiled, "No. Who would believe such a thing? It seems impossible to others."

Yami sighed and set his coffee on the table, "I really miss those two, even if they did cause a lot of trouble during the Battle City Tournament a while back."

"Yes. Where are they right now?"

"I'm not sure. I was talking to them while you were telling their story, but they disappeared a little while ago."

There was silence between the two. Until a quiet sob was heard from a room upstairs.

------------------------------

**Nadako:** O___o that seemed like a weird ending...   
**Bakura:** *nods* Where did you get that ending anyways?   
**Nadako:** I don't know..it just came to me =.=   
****Mob of hypnotized readers run towards Nadako**   
Nadako:** O.O' Oh my gosh! *runs away*   
****Mobs chases**   
Nadako:** ~_~ Yuugi! Did you get them out of the trance?!   
**Yuugi:** *blinks* huh?   
**Nadako:** 8(~~)8 You snap your fingers to get them out of hypnotism.   
**Yuugi:** I don't know how to snap...   
**Nadako:** O.O.....*groans*   
**Yuugi:** *keeps trying to snap*

**Thank you reviewers time!**

AngelsKitten- WHEE! Thanx for the review ^^   
**yugiohluver-** Yes I am CRAZY!!! *grins*   
**Cettie-girl-** Thanx for the review, and I did go over why Ryou died ^^   
**VampssAmby10210-** O.O is your keyboard on capslock?   
**Ryou's Gal-** Thanx for the rules! I used everything, but changed around rules..3,4,and 5. You have a ghost haunting your house? O.o   
**Mina-** ^^ thanx for the review and yes I did write more...but this is the end XD   
**sniper6-** I did...^o^   
**The Perpetually Hyper One-** Lol. nice penname! Mehweep...both of you were crying..XD   
**katiekat1414-** I've written more..now please don't kill me ^_^;   
**chibibaka1-** Thanx for the compliment. Leaving it at a oneshot confused some people -.-   
**Nezumiiro-** O.O eh..yes..I've written more...   
**prep-empress86-** I feel sorry for Ryou and Bakura too :( But at least they're happy now..I think O__o   
**Lord of Dragons-** =3 thanx for the review and compliment. I hope the explanation made sense...   
**Ice Phoenix3-** Whee! reviews! Oo...eh..I'll be quiet...   
**TeamRocketCutie-** Thanx for the review!   
**yamitammy-** hehe...Suspense kills! *nod nod*   
**crystal-chan-** *shifty eyes* I did not kill Bakura...RYOU DID! XD eh...   
**firedraygon97-** Yes..OOC..but meh..Bakura didn't kill himself...^o^ Ryou did...LOL weird neh? Yes evil writers block..I was stuck with one for a year ¬¬.   
**Poe Tocks!-** ^.^ Thats another person who thought it was Ryou crying XD hehe....My plan is working..MWUHAHAHA- *blink*

Well...thanx for the reviews mina-san! Please remember to review k? XD Ja ne! 


End file.
